une nouvelle vie
by lovers87
Summary: 4ans après le lycée les amis se retrouve au point de rencontre mais beaucoup de chose ont changer venez découvrir quoi!  fic écrite avec Lucie21
1. Chapter 1

une fiction ecrite a quatre main avec Lucie21.

pour moi c'est ma premiere fiction publier ici et sur O.T.H.

donc un peu d'indulgence svp:)

je vous donne un avant gout puisqu'elle n'est pas encore finis ,on a quelques chapitres d'écrit mais on s'arrange pour garder un peu d'avance.

prologue

(POV ...)

5 minutes, il ne reste plus que 5 petites minutes, et ils vont commencer à arriver.

Cela fait maintenant 4 ans que je n'ai pas vu la moitié de mes amis. Bien sûr, je n'ai perdu contact ni avec Haley, ni son mari qui est mon frère, mais avec les autres, c'est une autre histoire. J'ai perdu de vue Skills, Junk, Micro et Chase ainsi que Rachel, Bevin et Brooke après le lycée. Et pour finir, celle qui a été mon premier amour, celle avec qui je croyais finir mes jours, mais voilà, nous avons rompu, cela fait maintenant 3 ans, et depuis, je ne l'ai pas revue. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est devenue. La dernière fois, elle était l'assistante de l'assistant.

Avant de quitter le lycée pour cette grande aventure, nous nous étions promis de nous retrouver tous, 4 ans après, quand tout serait fini. Ici, sur ce terrain de basket, le River Court. Cet endroit où j'ai pasé la majeure partie de ma vie avec mes amis. Au début, il n'y avait que Skills, Micro, Junk, Haley et moi, ainsi que celui dont la vie l'a quitté bien trop vite, Jimmy. Se sont ensuite ajoutés plusieurs autres personnes, comme mon frère, Brooke et Peyton, suivis de Chase, Bevin et Rachel. Et cet endroit où je me tiens aujourd'hui était comme notre lieu de ralliement, l'endroit où nous passions la majeure partie de notre temps.

vous savez ce qui vous reste a faire :) ont veux des reviews -


	2. Chapter 2

Au fait, moi, je suis Lucas et Scott, et je suis avec ma meilleure amie et mon frère, Haley et Nathan, 4 ans après, attendant sur ce terrain les autres membres qui faisaient partis de notre groupe. En parlant de ces personnes, trois véhicules son en train d'arriver.

De la première voiture, sortent Skills et Micro, suivis par Junk et Bevin sortant de la deuxième, et pour finir, Brooke et Chase descendent de la dernière.

Skills : Hey, mais qui vois-je, ne serait-ce pas Monsieur et Madame Scott ? Dit-il en s'approchant d'eau.

Nathan et Haley s'approchent de nos amis, tandis que moi, je les suis, plus tranquillement, déçu, déçu de ne pas voir arriver Peyton.

Nathan : Mais ne serait-ce pas mes potes ?

Tout le monde se fit des accolades, heureux de se retrouver. Brooke remarqua qu'une personne n'avait pas l'air si heureuse que ça … Lucas, il lui manquait celle qui était sa petite amie. Elle décida de s'approcher de lui et de lui chuchoter quelques mots.

Brooke : Ne t'inquiète pas beau blond, tu vas la revoir ! Elle a juste eu un petit empêchement.

Alors qu'elle venait de finir de chuchoter ces mots à son oreille, une limousine apparut. Nous nous regardions tous incrédules, qui pouvait bien venir ici, en limo ?

Le chauffeur sortit pour aller ouvrir la porte arrière et laisser une jeune femme en sortir, c'était Peyton. Elle vint vers nous.

Peyton : Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout le monde la prit dans ses bras, moi en dernier.

Lucas : Comment vas-tu Peyton ?

Peyton : Je vais bien, merci Lucas.

Lucas : Qu'est-tu devenue ?

Peyton : Oh, et bien, pas grand chose à vrai dire, je dirige un label.

Diriger un label et ce n'est pas grand chose ? Et ce n'est pas du tout son genre les limousines, surtout pour arriver ici, que s'est-il passé ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne dit pas tout. Je n'allais pas gâcher nos retrouvailles en faisant un interrogatoire, alors je décidais de ne plus y penser pour le moment.


	3. Chapter 3

(POV Peyton)

J'étais enfin arrivée à Tree Hill pour le rendez-vous qu'on s'était fixé plusieurs années auparavant. Au vu de tous ceux qui étaient sur le terrain, j'étais la dernière. Ils étaient tous là.

Alors que je sortais de ma limousine, un me regardait plu s fixement, celui qui brisa pendant un temps mon amitié avec celle qui a toujours été ma meilleure amie, Brooke. Elle se trouvait d'ailleurs juste à côté de lui, Lucas. Je me dirigeais tout d'abord vers le côté opposé de là où il se trouvait pour dire bonjour à tous. Une fois fait, je regrettais d'avoir choisis de terminé par lui, parce que je me situais presque à côté de lui. Notre rupture s'était déroulée pas longtemps après que l'on soit tous partis pour nos études. Les mauvais souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Je décidais d'aller du côté opposé pour parler aux autres.

(POV Peyton)

Alors que nous étions tous en train de parler, formant de petits groupes, pour ma part, je discutait, ou plutôt écoutait les ragots que Bevin avait à raconter, Nathan prit la parole.

N - Qui ça dit de jouer au basket ?

L - Moi, ça me tente bien !

Br - Non merci !

Be - Moi non plus !

S - Et pourquoi pas un match entre frères ? Comme au lycée ?

Br - Par contre, on ne met pas le même lot au final !

Be - C'était quoi ?

Br - Peyton.

(POV extérieur)

Lucas regarda vers le bas en entendant ceci alors que Peyton le prenait plutôt avec amusement, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien.

C'est ainsi que débuta alors un duel entre les deux frères qui avaient décidé que le perdant devrait payer une bière à l'ensemble du groupe.

Nathan : Alors grand frère ? Es-tu assez en forme pour mettre un panier à trois points ou tu aurais perdu la main ?

Lucas : Ne t'inquiète pas le petit, je ne l'ai pas perdue.

Comme pour prouver ce qu'il disait, il en mis un. Cela fit trois points en plus pour lui.

Pendant que les garçons jouaient, les filles s'étaient un peu éloignées du groupe pour discuter entre elles, essayer d'en apprendre plus sur les autres et voir l'évolution de leurs vies pendant les cinq dernières années qui s'étaient écoulées.

Haley : Alors, qu'êtes-vous devenues depuis la dernière fois ?

Brooke : Pour moi, c'est Chase ... et oui, je suis encore avec lui, et puis, ma compagnie, Clothes over bro's, ça marche pas mal ... mais, je travailler avec Victoria la sorcière.

Peyton : Ouuuhhh ... Victoria.

Elle avait pris une voix pour essayer de faire peur un peu, Brooke sourit à son amie et se retint de rire.

Bevin : Et toi Peyton alors ?

Peyton : Ah ... j'ai quitté Los Angeles après qu'on se soit quitté avec Lucas, ils n'étaient vraiment pas dans le même état d'esprit que moi, alors, j'ai voyagé, et puis, j'ai ouvert mon propre label avec l'aide de mes associés, et puis de ma chanteuse bien sûr, que serait un label sans chanteurs ? Et toi Bevin ? Raconte nous tout !

Bevin : Moi ? Je me suis mariée avec Tim et nous avons un petit garçon, il va bientôt avoir un an. Je travaille dans une boutique, et Tim a ouvert plusieurs pizzerias. Et toi Haley ? Tu fais quoi ? Chanteuse ?

Haley : Et bien non, professeur de littérature. Je m'occupe pas mal de Jamie, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour la musique.

Toutes les filles avaient pu remarquer qu'elles ne connaissaient pas les personnes qui vivaient avec Peyton. Elles avaient toutes citées les noms de personnes que les autres connaissaient, mais apparemment il en était tout autre pour elle, elle était partie, et elles ne connaissaient plus les personnes qui pouvaient les entourer.

Leur attention se tourna vers le maths qui se déroulait entre les garçons.

Skills : 17-16 ... pour Nathan, peut-être que cette fois-ci, ce sera lui qui gagnera !


	4. Chapter 4

ceci n'est pas un chapitre je tenais a m'excuser mais je ne peut pas poster pour le moment mon portable avec toute l'histoire ma lacher donc j'ai perdu tout le contenue et je n'ai plus d'ordinateur ensuite je viens de me separer donc je n'ai pas la tete a ecrire pour le moment mais promis je ne laisse pas ma fic juste que sa va me prendre plus de temps pour le faire.


End file.
